


We've Created a Monster

by AlphaPockets



Series: Misadventures of the Mighty Nein [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Love Nikki Dress UP Queen - Freeform, Other, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPockets/pseuds/AlphaPockets
Summary: Beau decides to see her sister after class to find Jester a bit preoccupied with her stupid dress-up game. Until she joins in to help.





	We've Created a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this came from an actual moment between my roommate and I after work. It was too them to not use it.

The apartment was, for the most part, quiet. Peaceful, even. Jester was curled up on her Nest—a giant, adult bean bag. It looked like she was either ready for bed or still dressed for bed. Beau couldn’t tell. She came over after a late study group to see her sister only to find her curled up. And giggling, of course. Jester was almost always giggling. Today, it was at her phone. So, Beau dropped heavily into her butterfly chair that was perched next to the nest and dug out her own phone. This was normal and comfortable. Normally, she preferred to hang out with people who wanted to do things all the time. Especially after a long week of studying like she had been told to do by their mother. But Jester was always the exception to that rule. The quiet was nice.

Well, the almost quiet. Another giggle came out of the girl next to her. Then another. Beau looked up from her phone to see her sister was still just sitting there. Looking at her phone. She narrowed her eyes and tried to ignore it. She went back to her own screen and did a decent job. And then, yet another laugh caught her attention. Finally, the younger girl sighed heavily.

“What. Is so funny,” she asked flatly.

“Oh, well, I’m just playing my dress-up game.”

Beau sighed. Of course, she was. She always was.

“There is this competition you can submit for with a theme. Not for like… points or whatever, but for likes and stuff,” she continued when the dispassionate hum from Beau followed. “These are some of the ones that are in!”

And now there was a screen not her own was shoved in her face, earning a surprised noise. On it was some cartoon model in a frilly dress. Then another. And each one had become more… uh… yeah. There were too many frills. Too much pastel. It was all too cutesy. It was fine when Jester was like this because she was stronger than most bros Beau knew. But these models looked so… delicate and dainty. Breakable. Another few designs were shown before one caught Beau’s attention for all the wrong reasons. She was sitting side-saddle like while hovering over a bicycle. That was standing on its own. The girl leaned forward and squinted with confusion at the screen.

“What-how does that even make sense. How is she peddling?”

Another rich laughter rang out.

“It’s a dress! So like, that whole thing is a pose just for the dress. Like a set. So you can have something so cute, but you can’t really change like, the shoes or anything, really.” Beau blinked slowly as her sister rambled on before she gasped excitedly and sat back.

Jester’s face was glowing with excitement, Beau was sure hers was still locked in minor confusion. She was about to go back to not at all stalking someone on the internet when the phone was once more in her face. At first it looked normal. It took her a second to see it. Beau’s eyebrows furrowed, and eyes widened in slight horror. Why did I look like there were more arms? Her head tilted slightly, and Jester only laughed harder.

“The pose is not part of the dress,” Jester explained with a strained voice from trying not to laugh.

With that, the phone was pulled away. Beau blinked in the absence and tried to go back to her phone again. Yet, a minute later, and the laughing was back. Beau was beginning to think going home to Nott would have been better.

“Do you want to see,” Jester sang. A heavy sigh said yes.

“Why…” Beau groaned. Now, there was a new set of legs branching from the bottom of the dress. This set had a vine-like design along the outside of the legs. It now explained how she was able to float in such an impossible pose, of course. That being said, it did not make the fifth arm any less off-putting.

“I wanted the tattoo legs!”

Of course.

“Oh! And now you can have skin tones. It took them, like, forever to get them.”

Skin tones. This was something normal she could be mildly interested in. She hummed in minimal interest only to be rewarded by another image. With now six legs. Two floating, two tattooed ones, and in the middle were two bland, tanned legs. She squinted and realized the face and neck were also tinted, but not the dress or four of the arms. Or the tattooed legs. Her lips sneered in horror.

“Yeah. Apparently, the dress poses are only white, so the skin doesn’t match. Do you want to see the makeup?!”

“Not real—" too late. Jester was now sitting so she was angling the phone so they both could see. They ranged from bad to worse. It was like a creepy mask being pasted over the face.

“Is that a floating heart,” Beau asked when Jester picked a new face.

“Yes, she is winking!” The tone in Jester’s voice made it seem like any other reason was silly.

“Keep it.”

Jester’s face lit up. A smile exploded across her face and she did just that. That reaction was why Beau always gave in for her. Now, there was a gorgeous cartoon doll, winking with a floating heart. She was floating side-saddled, held up by a set of naked tan legs branching from her bottom with two more legs poking out the side in a delicate pose. Two hands were part of the dress and folded in, two more were reaching outward, and a fifth was just visibly tan and hidden in the folds. Beau rolled her eyes and flopped back in her seat as Jester returned to her original perch. There was a pause before—

“Should I put something in her hand?” Jester’s eyes flicked up from the screen. “I think I’ll put a gun in her hand.”

“Oh, that will really tie it all together,” Beau replied sarcastically.

“Ooooh!” Never a good sign. “I can add a dog sniffing her butt. Want me to add a dog sniffing her butt?”

Beau’s eyebrows knitted together, eyes narrowed, and lips parted as she mouthed silently in only more confusion. Jester laugh at her exasperated attempt to understand why. The phone was facing her and indeed, there was a dog. It was not so much sniffing her butt as it was standing with its head in her dress like some weird stand. Her lips curled in again and a whine bubbled in her throat. Her sister was insane.

“Why is there a flying dog sniffing her ass,” Beau whined.

“I can put them in a forest if it will make you feel better.” Her voice was matter of fact, and Beau could only sigh again.

“Yeah, because that’s what’s disturbing about this.”

With some humming and decisive taps, the setting was now a magical forest. In the image was still the six-legged, five-armed, winking cartoon girl with altering skin tones in a lavish, red dress with roses on the trim of the bottom of the dress. The first two legs were lifted in a pose that was almost like a pin-up girl and covered in black though-highs with roses as well. The second set branching right below were the tan legs, hiding the shy looking tattooed legs with thin ankles. One set of arms were delicately folded in, one with an umbrella and one with an envelope. Another arm was peaking out of the dress, but the final set were now more dramatic, as one was wielding a revolver. And the dog still had its head shoved into the doll’s butt.

“Why is it a apoodle…”

“Because of course it is,” Jester replied. Right, like anything else would be ludicrous. “I can add corgis. Look! Police corgis!”

Indeed, now milling about the feet of the doll and dog was an army of little, oval dogs that were supposedly corgis wearing various parts of a police uniform. Finally, Beau laughed at the absurdity with Jester.

“I’m still worried about how all those arms work,” Beau pointed at the screen.

“Well, I think they all come out of different places, Beau,” Jester chided and tucked the phone back in her direction. “Oh no. No, no, no, nooooo. That is too much.”

Jester began laughing and coughing from whatever she had done on her phone. Beau was immediately interested and leaned forward.

“What. What did you do?”

Jester only whined in her laughing fit and turned the phone. In place of the tattooed legs were a set of rocker legs with heavy boots and ripped jeans. It was fine, except there was also an electric guitar attached to the set with disembodied hands holding the instrument.

“Oh, no,” Beau laughed. There were now tears in her eyes. “That’s way too busy, go back to the tattooed ones.”

“They do go with the outfit better. Maybe these… no, the chains are weird.”

“Chains.”

“They were from a ghost set, obviously.”

Beau smirked and cocked her eyebrow.

“If she’s a ghost, would you see the legs at all?

“Well, yes! It was like…. An ooooh I am hunting you ghost.”

Naturally. Beau chuckled, and both fell back into relative silence. Beau went back to her phone for a few minutes and almost, forgot about what her sister was up to. She was happy that she had come over. The laughing felt good, but the silence was nice as well. It was why they were so close. It was so easy to fall into a silly habit and be a little crazy. All in good fun. Soon enough, Jester was giggling again, and Beau didn’t bother denying that her interest was right back. So the younger girl just tucked away her phone.

“I could ass a T-Rex. Should I have a T-Rex?”

“Dinosaurs are always awesome.”

“Or an egg.”

“Can you have the egg and the corgis?”

“I think so?”

Jester went to find out. A minute later, their creepy doll was sitting in an egg that cut off visual to the dog, the bottom of the dress, and half of the corgis. Beau shook her head.

“Can’t hide the poodle, man,” she told her sister. Jester nodded.

“Yeah, but the corgis are a bit much.”

“Really, we’re drawing the line at police corgis?”

Jester laughed and poked around on the screen. Her head tossed lightly from side to side in something of a happy dance. She was clearly having a lot of fun.

“What about antlers?”

“Antlers.”

“They’re really cute!” Beau blinked. “When… you know… not mixed with his. Okay, okay, okay. Something else. What are fish ears?”

Beau could only wonder as she never got to see. Something in the way Jester scrunched up her nose said it did not work. She huffed in amusement before going to her own phone. Another few minutes passed before a squeal of joy erupted.

“I can add a cross exploding into swords!”

“A cross. Exploding into swords.”

“Well, it was a vampire theme.”

“Of course, it was.”

“I like it.”

“Are you actually going to submit this?”

“Well yes, of course. Then I’ll take it down and put up another one that actually fits the theme. But sometimes these joke ones get a lot of votes.”

Beau shook her head. This was insane. Her sister was insane. And she loved it.

“There.” Jester nodded resolutely and turned the phone. Beau groaned and laughed at the same time.

“We’ve created a monster.”


End file.
